THE GREEN MILE
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: Uma profecia é feita, quando Dumbledore fica chocado e tenta mudar o rumo da historia, mas se deu conta que alguém tinha ouvido a verdadeira profecia em algum lugar. Severus é o único que pode salvar a alma de Harry.
1. Perfil

**Ttulo:** The Green Mile

**Tradução Livre:** À Espera de um Milagre

**Autor:** Mazzola Jackson Snape

**Shipper:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter; James Potter/Lily Evans; Lucius Malfoy/ Neville Longbottom; Draco Malfoy/OC

**Gênero:** Drama, Mistério.

**Advertência¹:** estupro, pedofilia, assassinato, mpreg.

**Advertência²:** Dumbledore distorceu a historia, ele é o escuro da historia; Tom é o Lord das Trevas em sentido de querer salvar o mundo das mãos de Dumbledore.

**Advertência³:** Lucius Malfoy é irmão mais velho de Lily Evans, sendo que a família Evans adotou duas meninas. Dumbledore sequestrou Lily da família Malfoy quando a menina nasceu e Lucius tinha quase sete anos de idade.

**Resumo: **Uma profecia é feita, quando Dumbledore fica chocado e tenta mudar o rumo da historia, mas se deu conta que alguém tinha ouvido a verdadeira profecia em algum lugar. Severus é o único que pode salvar a alma de Harry.

**Aviso: **Quero que vocês leiam o perfil dos personagens para que vocês entendam que essa historia vai ser mais uma daquelas que eu nunca imaginei escrever, um tempo atrás eu li uma fic em que Dumbledore era um velho manipulador e queria dominar o mundo, essa é uma das muitas imaginações que eu tive e deu nessa fic, espero que vocês gostem, afinal o mundo esta cheio de manipuladores. Eu tenho certeza de que vocês vão gostar dessa fic tanto quanto eu.

Essa é uma fic que vai ter muitos mistérios envolvendo de tudo. Tem ate mesmo horcruxes, mas quero que vocês descubram de é essa arte macabra, mas acho que esta na cara não é mesmo? Rsrsrs. E sim nessa fic os pais estão vivos, também vai ter veelas, coisa que eu nunca escrevi numa fic, assim como casais exóticos.

Assim como eu não sei quantos capítulos eu pretendo dar para essa fic, afinal muita coisa vai ser contada aqui, mas espero que vocês gostem não importa o que.

**Perfil dos personagens**

**Albus Dumbledore: **quando teve que matar seu amante, ele ficou completamente insano, dizendo que todos teria que arcar com as consequências da morte de seu único amor.

**Severus Snape:** mestre de poções e boticário (braço direito de Lord das Trevas) ele é o único que pode salvar Potter.

**Lucius Malfoy:** advogado do diabo (braço direito de Lord das Trevas) deseja vingança extrema contra Dumbledore, quando descobriu as loucuras que o velho aprontou ao longo da vida. Fica completamente chocado com algumas coisas que encontra no caminho. É veela por natureza. Único veela da família Malfoy.

**Harry Potter: **quando se deu o retorno do Lord das Trevas foi feito prisioneiro por Dumbledore, que queria treinar o menino para matar Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Ele descobre coisas que achava que tinha sido Voldemort culpado. Mas era totalmente mentiras, ele conheceu Tom muito antes de qualquer coisa.

**Rony Weasley: **esse quando ouviu falar da historia de Harry Potter ter salvado o mundo na primeira guerra ficou fascinado, mas logo no começo percebeu que ele nunca poderia conhecer o garoto, sua família era a mais pobre de todo o mundo magico. Isso sem falar que tinha mais filho do que poderia.

**Hermione Granger: **paga para fingir ser uma nascida-muggle sendo que sua verdadeira família a tinha abandonado na porta dos Granger. Quando descobriu seus verdadeiros pais quando tinha doze anos ficou chateada.

**Ginny Weasley: **quando entrou em Hogwarts se tornou uma puta e tanto sendo que precisava de dinheiro para viver. Começou a se prostituir com onze anos.

**Tom Riddle: **Lord e Senhor das Trevas (foi espalhada a historia que ele era louco e queria dominar o mundo) o verdadeiro desejo de Tom desde que terminou Hogwarts era transformar o mundo magico num lugar melhor, e que todas crianças magicas abandonadas estivesse num orfanato magico do que um horrível orfanato muggle que nunca entenderiam como um menino quebrou as coisas.

**Papoula Pomfrey: **amiga de Tom Riddle, tinha cuidado de Tom nos anos depois de Hogwarts e sempre soube que Tom era um homem inteligente que só queria o bem da humanidade. O mesmo também ajudava Pomfrey a ter poções de cura para as crianças de Hogwarts.

**James Potter: **se tornou auror depois de Hogwarts. Depois do fracasso de ser morto pelas mãos de Dumbledore ele fugiu com a esposa. Se tornou caçador de relíquias ao encontrar um artefato completamente estranho em sua nova casa.

**Lily Evans: **mestra em feitiços e historiadora (ela culpava eternamente Dumbledore por separar de seu precioso filho) melhor amiga de Severus Snape, é também uma mestra em poções, tinha escrito diversos livros com o codinome de "Lírio Selvagem".

**Ellen Prince: **mãe de Severus, que foi enfeitiçada das coisas da vida e internada em St. Mungus, foi lhe dito que ela não tinha vida nenhuma. Severus quando visitou St. Mungus, tirou sua mãe de lá e cuidou dela, ele jurou que quem quer que foi o responsável pela lavagem cerebral ia pagar caro.

**Petúnia Evans: **não era irmã de sangue de Lily (sendo adotada). Dudley seu filho tinha nascido prematuro.

**Dudley Dursley: **nasceu aos sete meses de gravidez. Manifestou magia aos seis anos. Então foi tirado de seus pais biológicos para viver com pessoas magicas. Já que seus pais biológicos odiavam magia. Foi encontrado que ele foi abusado conforme crescia.

**Vernon Dursley:** era um homem completamente louco, que sempre repudiou magia, e repudiou seu próprio filho quando o mesmo manifestou magia no mesmo momento que Harry Potter, mas as autoridades tiraram as crianças dos cuidados deles.

**Remus Lupin:** fugiu com Régulus Black para longe da guerra sendo que tinha perdido tudo. Quando voltou ficou completamente chocado com o caos que Dumbledore tinha armado.

**Régulus Black: **namorado de Remus e sempre soube que Dumbledore não era homem de confiança. Seus pais tinha lhe alertado bem.

**Sirius Black:** fugiu de Azkaban no terceiro ano de Harry em Hogwarts, descobriu certas coisas quando reencontrou Remus e seu irmão. Ficou completamente irritado com o velho.

**Neville Longbottom: **descobriu que não existia profecia nenhuma, ele não sabia o que fazer. Num dia de saída de Hogsmeade ele esbarrou em Malfoy sênior, ele decidiu se juntar ao lado negro ao perceber que Lucius não queria lhe soltar.

**Narcisa Malfoy: **encontrada morta na torre Eiffel em Paris. Lucius ficou completamente arrasado ao ler a noticia no profeta. Tom Riddle disse que ele não tinha nada a ver com a morte. Ele amava Narcisa secretamente mais nunca teve uma oportunidade com ela.

**Draco Malfoy: **descobriu uma loucura que Dumbledore fazia e foi correndo para seu pai, ele saberia o que fazer. Quando deu por si estava ajudando a resgatar Harry Potter.

**Noah Lew: **melhor amigo de Harry Potter em Hogwarts, secretamente apaixonado por Draco. Tem uma paixão louca por aprender tudo que via pela frente, era filho de um poderoso bruxo da Austrália de onde nasceu.

**Minerva McGonagall: **professora de transfigurações, um dia ela esbarrou em alguns arquivos no escritório de Dumbledore quando o mesmo não estava na sala, ela descobriu coisas que ainda não entendia porque Dumbledore estava atrás, também encontrou um arquivo em que dizia que os pais de Harry ainda viviam. Ela fez uma copia dos arquivos e foi embora de Hogwarts procurar saber de todas aquelas coisas. Mas ainda era professora de Hogwarts.

**Sybil e Cassandra Trelawney: **irmãs gêmeas são videntes por nascimento. O que ninguém sabia era que as duas viam as mesmas coisas quando profetizavam. Elas tinham sido separadas sua mãe ficou com Sybil e seu pai ficou com Cassandra e ninguém sabia o paradeiro de Cassandra. Sua família vivia num país estrangeiro e nem mesmo ninguém poderia achá-las.

**Cidades, casas, mansão, etc.**

**Grimmauld place: **ainda continuava no mesmo lugar, mas agora era um quartel general montado por Dumbledore sem a permissão de Sirius ou Régulus, afinal os irmãos Black tinham descoberto muito antes o que Dumbledore estava fazendo.

**Mansão Malfoy: **era o lar dos Malfoy, um imponente castelo, ali entre as paredes tinham quadros de todos os familiares de Malfoy, mas também tinha segredos da família que ninguém mais soube, um dos quartos da área lesta, um lugar onde ninguém mais entrou, tinha um quadro de um antepassado de Malfoy, um que nem Lucius poderia acreditar se visse.

**Mansão Potter: **é o novo lar onde os Potter moravam, afinal o antigo tinha sido destruído pela loucura de Dumbledore, ali naquela mansão tinha poderosos feitiços que nem mesmo Dumbledore poderia burlar, afinal Lily era uma ótima feiticeira e a melhor em feitiços.

**Slytherin: **era uma das casas em Hogwarts, onde saiu a maioria dos bruxos das trevas, mas também saiu bruxos poderosos que queria cuidar do mundo, tornar o mundo num lugar melhor, mas quase ninguém via com os bons olhos, e sempre jogavam a culpa nos slytherins quando algo macabro acontecia no mundo ou Hogwarts.

**Gryffindor: **casa onde saiu Dumbledore, desde então o mesmo tinha ficado insano murmurando sozinho que os vermelhos eram os bons e os verdes os maus. Nessa casa tinha saído Peter Pettigrew que tinha se juntando as idéias de Dumbledore.

**Ravenclaw: **única casa onde saiu a maioria dos defensores da lei. Ali tinha saído um garoto chamado Ken Takahashi, um japonês que tinha sido criado em Londres com seus pais, ele era o único advogado que era impossível encontrar, era o melhor amigo de Tom Riddle.

**Hufflepuff: **a casa onde tinha saído os medrosos, os neutros que não sabiam onde enfiar a cara nessa guerra sem que se machucassem demasiados. Ali era a casa de Noah Lew, o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, ali ele tinha aprendido a ter confiança em si mesmo, ali foi onde ele aprendeu a ter a coragem para mostrar para seus colegas de casa que o mundo precisava ser salvo das garras de um velho manipulador.

**Austrália: **país de origem de Remus Lupin, foi ali que o mesmo tinha sido mordido e convertido no maior lobisomem bondoso.

**França: **país onde Narcisa vivia depois da separação de Lucius Malfoy, o mesmo tinha lhe dito que eles não eram um casal realmente, sendo que Lucius tinha sido honesto desde então, ela sabia que Lucius tinha sofrido muito quando o pai do mesmo obrigou seu filho a se casar com ela, mesmo não sendo a alma gêmea do mesmo. Na França ela tinha se casado novamente.

**Escócia: **país de origem de Minerva McGonnagall, ela tinha sempre ido embora para sua casa, foi ali naquele país que ela descobriu mais coisas loucas de Dumbledore macabro, foi ali que ela descobriu tudo sobre a família Dumbledore.

**Japão: **era o país de origem do advogado de Tom, ali foi onde Tom vivia, afinal ele queria aprender tudo sobre o seu melhor amigo, o mesmo tinha lhe dito que existia mais magia para a proteção. Foi ali que Tom Riddle resolveu morar sem ter um velho manipulador lhe acusando de tudo que acontecia em Hogwarts. Ele Tom estava de olho em Hogwarts desde antes de ter saído e ele sabia que algo aconteceria quando Harry Potter entrasse.

**Famílias:**

**Black: **uma das famílias mais poderosas do mundo bruxo, sua família era de tempos antigos e era umas das que sobreviveu a tantas humilhações e guerras, a única que tinha mais historia para contar no mundo.

**Malfoy: **uma família rica, nunca teve uma mistura de sangue, mas o único que nasceu com um poder a mais foi Lucius Malfoy, o mesmo nem se deu conta que tinha poder a mais, mas ele sabia que tinha algo que ver.

**Potter: **uma das famílias antigas também, dos tempos de Ignotus Peverell, mas ninguém sabia mais da historia da família, afinal só os Potter poderia contar a sua historia para seu destinado a ser parte da família.

**Takahashi: **uma família japonesa que tinha mais prestigio e força em sua terra, era uma família de samurais que usavam a força da arte para a batalha sem ter nenhum perigo de ser atingido pelo feitiço mortal, uma das famílias que tinha um membro que tinha sobrevivido ao feitiço mortal, mas tinha perdido um membro no processo.

**Trelawney: **uma das famílias que gostavam de se esconder, uma das famílias que tinha gerações e gerações de profetas. Era uma das famílias que não se misturavam com ninguém e ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro, nem mesmo se sabiam se existia.

**Weasley: **a família mais pobre do mundo mágico, a família que mais tinha filhos do que as outras. Elas gostavam de cumprir suas promessas quando se tratavam de dinheiro, mesmo que o dinheiro fosse roubado. Era uma das poucas famílias que aceitavam o suborno para mentir e roubar dos outros.

**Pomfrey: **em todas as gerações todos eles eram médicos. Papoula a ultima da geração, ela não tinha se casado porque não tinha encontrado o homem que tinha as mesmas paixões que ela.

**Prince: **uma família antiga e muito poderosa, vinda desde os tempos remotos. Severus era um dos últimos homens vivos dessa família, um dia ele receberia a herança de sua família se sua mãe morresse, o que claro não vai acontecer nunca, afinal Severus protege sua mãe como ninguém, afinal amava a sua mãe.

**Profecia:**

"No final de julho um menino se aproxima para acabar com o mau causado por um senhor manipulador, o único que poderá acabar com o todo o mau causado no mundo, o único com as melhores andanças do mundo, o único que poderá mudar o mundo para o melhor. No final de julho nascera um menino com os poderes mais poderosos de toda a humanidade, um menino que terá o maior poder de todos."

**Profecia distorcida por Dumbledore:**

" Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá o poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o lorde Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."

**Nota autor:**

**Agora eu espero que vocês aguardem para a emoção de ler uma fic totalmente louca ou com muita coisa acontecendo, ao longo dela eu vou informando quantos capítulos ela terá, mas garanto que essa fic será a maior fic que eu já escrevi na minha historia, mas também garanto que vocês vão gostar e implorar para cada capitulo que ela vai ter, tenho certeza de que algumas poderá chorar de dor ou de emoções, ou de rir ate.**

**Espero que ao momento em que postar cada capitulo vocês comentem as loucuras que achou dessa fic, pois garanto que todo mundo espera por um milagre acontecer não é mesmo? E para quem se perguntou se Draco Malfoy também seria um veela a resposta é não, o sangue dos Black são os mais poderosos no mundo bruxo por ter sido de muitas gerações no mundo.**


	2. A historia do menino que sobreviveu

**Capitulo um:**

**The story of the boy Who lived**

**A historia do menino que sobreviveu**

Harry Potter era o único garoto que sobreviveu ao feitiço mortal, nem mesmo Dumbledore se deu conta de tudo aquilo quando lançou o feitiço mortal no menino quando ele fez um ano de idade. Lily e James Potter tinha poderosos feitiços postos em seus corpos. Invenção de Lily claro, ela era uma mestra em feitiços. Já James era auror na academia de aurores do ministério inglês. Na noite do dia trinta e um de outubro de 1981 Dumbledore cometeu uma loucura na casa dos Potters, mas nunca imaginou que os pais do garoto iriam desaparecer depois de ter lançado o feitiço mortal.

Dumbledore nunca se esqueceria do olhar maligno que recebeu de James Potter, ou ate mesmo do olhar maligno de Lily. O garotinho no berço lhe olhava divertido, não sabia quem era aquele barbudo, afinal de contas. Logo depois do desaparecimento dos pais do garoto, furioso Dumbledore levou o garoto para longe de todos. Para um lugar que só ele tinha acesso. Ele ensinaria o menino destruir Lord Voldemort que naquele momento estava bem longe da Inglaterra, Tom Riddle estava visitando América em busca de alguns ingredientes raros para seu braço direito. Severus Snape.

Nos jornais todos falavam da morte dos Potters. Severus não queria acreditar nas bobagens que estavam escritos nos jornais já que ele estava ao lado de seu mestre o tempo todo e Tom Riddle não desapareceu em nenhum momento. Lucius também estava naquela expedição com o Lord. Tom Riddle lia o jornal sem entender nada, ele odiava matar bruxos de sangue puro, ou ate mesmo sangue mestiço como era o caso dele. Ainda estava sem entender tudo aquilo.

Foi naquela noite em seu hotel que ele viu os Potters alugando um quarto para passar a noite, percebeu que o filho deles não estavam com eles. Severus foi ate Lily sua melhor amiga, ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

-O que esta acontecendo Lily? –perguntou Severus.

-Matarei aquele desgraçado de Dumbledore! –disse James completamente raivoso.

-Podemos conversar em algum lugar privado? – perguntou Lily chateada, ela queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Claro, vamos. –respondeu Tom Riddle.

Ao contrario do que muitos pensavam de Tom Riddle, ele era um homem respeitador, ele só odiou seu pai muggle por não aceitar o amor de sua mãe. Ele odiava Dumbledore por não ter permitido que ele fosse adotado quando um casal bruxo queria adotá-lo, mas quando era garoto Tom foi para casa daqueles bruxos, afinal Dumbledore não era o diretor do orfanato muggle onde cresceu. Ele cresceu naquela família desde que tinha oito anos. Quando entrou em Hogwarts caiu em Slytherin. Casa de seu pai adotivo, sua mãe adotiva era de Ravenclaw.

Ao entrarem no salão da cobertura que Tom alugou. Afinal seus dois subordinados não queria deixá-lo sozinho, já que ele já tinha sofrido uma tentativa de assassinato. Lily se sentou ao lado do marido, onde tentou esconder sua cara de choro.

-E então o que aconteceu? –perguntou Tom.

-Dumbledore apareceu na nossa casa do nada, não tínhamos nada com aquele louco. Então ele nos lançou o feitiço mortal…

-E como estão aqui? –perguntou Severus confuso.

-Você se esqueceu que eu sou uma mestra em feitiços? Quando James e eu casamos, viajamos para o Egito. Eu por acaso encontrou um artigo muito interessante quando visitamos a tumba do faraó Tuntakamon, nas antigas escrituras estava escrito um feitiço que protegia do avada kedavra. É um feitiço que exige bastante concentração afinal de conta é um feitiço completamente poderoso. Eu anotei esse feitiço para caso eu precisasse. Quando voltamos para Londres descobri que estava grávida e então aquele louco disse uma profecia. –respondeu Lily.

-Que profecia? Não ouvimos nenhuma profecia no ministério inglês naquela época. –disse Lucius franzindo o cenho.

-Aí que esta quando James me contou que não existia tal profecia no departamento de profecias do ministério, fiquei desconfiada de tudo que Dumbledore disse. Então na noite do dia trinta e um de outubro, ele lançou esse feitiço mortal, a nossa sorte é que tínhamos posto o feitiço do faraó bem antes de Harry nascer. O bom nesse feitiço é que ele dura até a eternidade e só não contamos que o feitiço nos faria desaparecer e aparecer totalmente longe de casa. Eu odeio Dumbledore. Ele vai pagar caro pelo que fez. –respondeu Lily.

-Severus que tal você pedir o cargo de poções? –perguntou Tom.

-Senhor? –perguntou Severus sem entender.

-Vigie o velho, descubra para onde ele levou o menino dos Potter, eu não acho que esse velho levou para um lugar seguro. Se lembre da minha historia…

-Desculpe interromper, mas que historia? –perguntou James completamente confuso.

-Antigamente eu morava num orfanato muggle, então um dia um casal veio me adotar, um casal bruxo, mas Dumbledore apareceu e fez o casal desistir de me adotar, ele disse que eu tinha uma mente maligna, eu não tinha nem sete anos direito na época, mas um dia o diretor do orfanato me levou para aquela família, aquele casal e disse para eles sempre me levar para o orfanato nos tais dias, Dumbledore visitava aquele orfanato por algum motivo doente, não quero nem imaginar o que era. –respondeu Tom.

-Seu nome nunca foi Voldemort? –perguntou um incerto James, ele tinha acabado de ouvir a historia de Tom.

-Não. Meus pais adotivos me criaram com muito amor e me ensinaram muita coisa, me deram um irmão bagunceiro e uma irmã tosca, eu amo minha família. Nunca colocaria esse nome horrível para me intitular Lord das Trevas. Alias de onde veio esse nome? –perguntou interessado.

-De seu nome. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Dumbledore que disse. –respondeu James, olhou para sua esposa e percebeu que ela estava dormindo, ajeitou-a, mas parou. –Lily!

Severus foi ver Lily e percebeu que ela estava completamente febril, a pegou no colo e foi com ela para a banheira, James foi atrás assustado. Tom e Lucius deram de ombros, mas seguiram Severus, eles também queriam saber o que estava acontecendo. James esperava que não fosse efeito tardio do feitiço de proteção. Severus tinha feito um treino em medicina assim como Lily, colocou Lily deitada na cama e começou a examinar o organismo. Quando viu o resultado bufou.

-Oras. –resmungou quando viu o diagnostico.

-O que foi? –perguntou James sem entender.

-Vai ser pai pela segunda vez. –respondeu conjurando uma poção que sempre carregava.

-Grávida? –perguntou James, estava completamente perplexo com o resultado.

-Sim Potter, grávida e não se estranhe , é gêmeos. –respondeu Severus com desdém.

James acabou desmaiando da impressão. Tom riu. Agora eles precisam arrumar aquela bagunça que Dumbledore tinha feito, não era legal mexer com a vida dos outros.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Em Londres Dumbledore estava com o menino Potter, deixaria com a família dele por parte de mãe, só queria aquele longe de seus pais. Precisava dele para destruir Tom Riddle, um homem que era inocente para o mundo, mas que para ele era o pior homem que existia na face da Terra. Voltou para Hogwarts, vigiar os alunos. Todos eles tinham um rosto de confusão, pois nem todos entendia o que estava escrito no jornal. Ninguém ouviu falar em Voldemort, não sabia porque aquele nome era temido.

Minerva tinha visto o olhar que Dumbledore lançou para os alunos que estavam jantando naquele momento, ela queria entender o que estava acontecendo, ela nunca viu Dumbledore agindo daquele jeito em toda a sua vida.

Madame Pomfrey sabia que tinha algo acontecendo ali, afinal ela conhecia Tom Riddle desde que eram jovens. Tinha estado estudando na mesma época, e ela sabia que Tom era um homem muito inteligente que odiava completamente a morte, ele era um homem que não tolerava o abandono afinal de contas sua mãe biológica tinha morrido no parto e seu pai biológico nunca tinha amado sua mãe. Ela sabia que alguma coisa Dumbledore estava armando e não deixaria que ele fizesse uma maldade com Tom ou com o filho dos Potter.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Privet Drive numero quatro. Petúnia Dursley não podia crer que sua irmã tinha largado o filho em sua porta, mas depois viu melhor. Tinha uma carta escrita por Dumbledore que dizia para cuidar do menino como ninguém, como se fosse parte de seu filho, para La esse menino nunca seria como Dudley. Afinal seu filho era perfeito.

Harry Potter foi colocado no armário de baixo das escadas de onde ela poderia ficar sossegada, afinal de contas ela não queria nada vindo de sua irmã. Vernon ficou irritado quando descobriu que tinha um sobrinho anormal.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Cinco anos se passaram Harry tinha seis anos e estava trancado no armário como sempre, afinal sua tia não permitia que o anormal sujasse sua casa com seu cheiro horrível. Dudley tinha seis anos assim como Harry, naquele momento era seu aniversario. O pequeno ficou irritado quando só ganhou quarenta presentes de aniversario, um numero bem menor do que o ano anterior.

Dudley comeu seu café da manha completamente amuado, não entendia porque as pessoas insistiam em esquecer seu aniversario, quando o pequeno deu por si, algo fez seus presentes explodirem, seu prato de mingau de aveia foi para os ares. Naquele momento três homens vestindo vestes de assistentes sociais apareceu questionando a mãe do menino enquanto os outros dois investigavam a casa.

-Levem esse anormal que esta no armário debaixo das escadas, ele não pertence a essa casa, e diga para Dumbledore que não me importo com esse pirralho. Ele não pertence a minha família. –disse Petúnia abraçando seu filho.

Um dos assistentes abriram a porta e tiraram Harry debaixo, o menino estava fraco ate para andar. Um dos assistentes chamado Michael Harris pegou o pequeno no colo e se assustou com o peso do menino, ele não pesava mais do que poucos de dez quilos.

-O que você fez com esse menino? –perguntou Michael sem entender porque o pequeno em seu colo estava tão magro e desnutrido.

-Ele não pertence a essa casa. –respondeu com desdém.

Michael ficou irritado, ele invadiu a cozinha da mulher e preparou uma mamadeira vitamínica para Harry que estava faminto.

-Mas sabe senhora, viemos por seu filho, ele representou magia no sangue. –disse o assistente social chefe chamado Derek O'Hearn.

-Impossível. –reclamou Vernon que ate aquele momento olhava para os bruxos invadirem sua casa.

-Possível, sua Irma era uma feiticeira, vocês duas cresceram juntas, a magia da Senhora Potter era muito poderosa ainda mesmo na infância. Percebo que você odeia magia, nesse caso levaremos seu filho também, percebo também que você criou seu filho completamente errado. –disse o Senhor O'Hearn tomando Dudley dos braços de sua mãe biológica.

Petúnia não conseguia acreditar que seu filho biológico era um ser mágico. Ela quando era jovem queria ter ido para Hogwarts e aprender magia, agora estava lá vendo como seu filho iria para Hogwarts quando fosse mais velho. Nisso o terceiro homem estava procurando magia ao redor da casa e encontrou uma assinatura mágica que pertencia a Albus Dumbledore, resolveu desfazer a magia.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Logo os três assistentes mágicos levaram os meninos para longe daquele lugar. Harry Potter foi levado para seus pais no vale de Gryffindor uma parte onde Dumbledore não conhecia, uma parte protegida pelo feitiço noviço de Lily, um feitiço que revelava todas as pessoas que se aproximava. Lily quando viu o nome de O'Hearn e outro de Harry Potter, ela logo foi atender a porta junto de Severus Snape que agora morava li junto com o Lord Tom Riddle, afinal ele queria ser protegido das loucuras de Dumbledore.

O'Hearn entrou entregando o pequeno Potter para a ruiva que agarrou o filho.

-Onde encontrou? –perguntou Lily chorando.

-Ele estava com sua irmã, Dumbledore colocou uma forte magia que conseguimos encerrar. Quero que saiba que seu filho foi encontrado desnutrido. Essa é a lista de poções que ele precisa tomar. –disse Derek.

-Eu não acredito que Dumbledore levou o menino para aquela mulher tola! –resmungou Severus lendo a lista de poções para Harry.

James apareceu com Tom, os dois tinham estado numa sala praticando duelos. James viu sua esposa segurando Harry seu filho que tinha sido seqüestrado na infância.

-O que esta havendo? –perguntou Tom.

-Dumbledore abandonou Harry na Petúnia e foi maltratado. –disse Severus pegando Harry no colo e levando para o laboratório da mansão.

-Um dia matarei aquele velho maluco manipulador da vida. Acredita que ele me acusou de tudo? –perguntou Tom para o assistente social mago.

-Sim eu soube, naquela época eu estava na América, com minha família, eu vi você e Severus lá todos os dias que estivemos lá. –respondeu.

-E a tal profecia? –perguntou James curioso, ele tinha pegado um dos gêmeos no colo.

-Não existe, Dumbledore inventou essa profecia, ate mesmo a mulher, não existe nenhuma bruxa com o nome de Sybila Trewlaney, nem mesmo tem um clã de Trewlaney. –respondeu Derek

-Então o que ele quer inventando tudo isso? –perguntou Tom sem entender praticamente nada.

-Ele só esta querendo provar que é um bruxo poderoso, sugiro que proteja sua família, acredito que ele vai tentar de novo. –respondeu Derek.

-Quero que esse velho fique longe de minha família, pois esta na cara que ele esta aprontando algo. Algo não me cheira bem em tudo isso. Ate Sirius foi preso por algo que ele não fez. –disse James andando em círculos.

-Meu amigo Kingsley tem provas o suficiente para inocentar Sirius Black, mas ate agora ninguém quer vê-os, tentarei manter contato com vocês para informar o que anda acontecendo no meu departamento, acredito que Lucius Malfoy esta informando vocês? –perguntou com curiosidade.

-Sim Lucius esta nos mantendo informado de tudo o que anda acontecendo no ministério. –disse Tom.

-OK, preciso ir. –disse Derek.

Quando Derek foi embora, James foi correndo para o laboratório onde Lily e Severus estava examinando o filho mais velho. Não imaginava encontrar seu filho aninhado no colo de Severus o mesmo parecia surpreso com o menino dormindo em seu colo. Ao redor dos dois uma magia branca os envolvia. Severus não sabia o que significava aquilo, mas pela cara de Lily ela sim conhecia aquela magia.

-Lily, por favor, me diga o que esta acontecendo? –pediu Severus um pouco assustado do que estava acontecendo ali.

-Vocês são almas gêmeas. –simplesmente disse.

O que vez James ficar chocado, mas o mesmo sabia que não tinha nada que poderia Sr feito, afinal de contas as almas gêmeas eram poderosas. Sabia que teria que aturar Severus como genro, mas ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali. Severus ficou completamente chocado, ele amava sua namorada com a qual queria se casar, mas agora ele não poderia ou Harry ia acabar morrendo. Beijou a testa do menino com cuidado. Lily e James ofegaram quando viu o menino sorrindo em meio ao beijo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota autor:**

**Espero que o primeiro capitulo seja muito bom e que vocês gostem e comentem…**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	3. Hogwarts

**Capitulo dois:**

**Hogwarts**

Anos mais tarde. Harry estava prestes a completar onze anos, estava feliz por receber a carta de Hogwarts, seus pais estava orgulhosos dele, assim como seus irmãos gêmeos Isis e Horus Potter que entraria para Hogwarts no ano seguinte. O ano em que todos saberiam que os Potters ainda estavam vivos. James tinha explicado para Harry que ele iria disfarçado para levar filho para a estação King Cross. Naquele aniversario em especial, ele ganhou uma coruja das neves de Tom. De Severus ele ganhou mais livros de poções, ele tinha decidido aos nove anos que queria mexer com poções no futuro. Tinha decidido ser medico, queria salvar as pessoas.

Antigamente Harry tinha uma cicatriz estranha na testa que sua mãe conseguiu remover sem problemas. E foi naquele momento que Harry descobriu porque dormia na mesma cama que Severus. Não tinha ficado indignado só surpreso de que já era casado com Severus. Severus quando soube que Harry já sabia que eram casados, ficou ainda mais surpreso naquela noite quando Harry beijou seus lábios gentilmente. Ele respeitava Harry a morte, nunca ultrapassaria os limites com seu pequeno inocente. O mais surpreendente que o menino fez foi mostrar para seus pais que ele entendia e então lhe beijou os lábios com um roce e tinha sentado no colo de Severus. James desmaiou na hora, seu filho inocente beijando outro homem em sua frente era de certo modo estranho, mas percebeu que Severus não tinha coagido seu filho ao ver que ele estava espantado.

Lily só limitou a rir com o carinho que Harry transmitia para Severus e o mesmo para Harry. Lily soube que Severus tinha ficado arrasado quando sua ex-namorada estava grávida de um filho dele, mas que ele não poderia fazer nada, o destino tinha escolhido outro. Então quando o filho de Severus nasceu, quatro anos atrás, a mãe do menino não resistiu ao parto. Severus recebeu ao filho completamente chocado que sua ex-namorada não resistiu ao parto. O pequeno em seu colo tinha recebido o nome de Joshua em homenagem a Joan. Lily no entanto quando soube que Severus era pai ficou feliz e mais feliz ainda quando Harry começou a brincar sempre com o pequeno.

No aniversario de Harry o pequeno Joshua que tinha quase cinco anos sabia que Harry era seu outro pai, mas o pai biológico, essa função era exclusivamente só de Severus, mas Joshua gostava de ser filho de Harry. Severus sabia que provavelmente aquele seria seu único filho dos dois, os dois eram homens afinal de contas. Assim como Joshua sabia que ele seria filho único naquela família.

Aquele ano em particular Severus resolveu se candidatar para a vaga de professor de poções para ficar de olho em Harry. Harry sabia que não devia ouvir o que Dumbledore diz, seus pais lhe contavam que o velho tinha lhe separado quando tinha um ano de idade. Lucius também tinha lhe contado algo a respeito do velho, tinha ouvido rumores de que ele estava pagando os Weasley para que eles ficassem de olho no herdeiro dos Potter. James ficou completamente indignado quando ouviu sobre isso. Resolveu recriar algo que tinha criado nos tempos de escola, para que Severus pudesse ficar de olho nos movimentos de Dumbledore e os Weasley.

Harry tinha uma amizade verdadeira com Draco, o garoto tinha ouvido as historias do que acontecia ao redor, ouviu tudo a respeito de Dumbledore tentando mudar a mente de Harry. O loiro decidiu que protegeria Harry para seu padrinho, afinal de contas sabia que Harry e seu padrinho eram casados por serem almas gêmeas. Naquela noite em seu aniversario Harry ficou feliz por estar ficando mais velho. Ele queria fazer amor com seu marido mais velho. Severus sabia dos desejos de Harry e sorriu, sabia que nunca completaria sua ligação afinal não queria manchar a honra de Harry.

Lily sabia que Harry queria completar a ligação com Severus naquele dia no aniversario do mesmo, resolveu puxar seu filho para longe de Severus e James para que ela pudesse dizer a Harry as coisas que ele teria que usar para que o elo das almas gêmeas esteja ligado para toda eternidade. Ninguém viu o desaparecimento de Lily e Harry na festa de aniversario. Assim que estavam seguros na biblioteca particular de Harry.

-Sabe que Severus quer te proteger certo? –perguntou Lily.

-Ele não deve, ele sabe que aprendi a ama-lo. –respondeu amuado.

-Ele te respeita Harry, ele não quer acabar te estuprando, ele te ama…

-Mas eu quero que ele complete o elo, não é justo ficarmos só assim! –respondeu magoado.

Do outro lado de fora da biblioteca Severus ouviu tudo, ouviu o tom magoado de Harry, nunca pensou que Harry queria que ele completasse o enlace das almas gêmeas. Suspirou frustrado ele queria proteger a honra do pequeno, mas nunca pensou que estava machucando Harry mais ainda sem ama-lo completamente. Saiu da porta precisava falar com James a respeito daquilo tudo, afinal não achava certo completar o enlace com Harry com onze anos.

-Acha que devo completar o enlace com Harry? –perguntou a James direto ao assunto.

-Porque a pergunta? –perguntou James estranhando.

-Harry esta reclamando com a mãe a respeito disso, não que eu quis ouvir eles discutindo sobre isso. Olha eu amo Harry, mas não quero avançar as coisas. – respondeu Severus, ele sabia que estava machucando Harry ao não completar o enlace.

-Melhor completar o enlace, vejo que cada dia Harry fica deprimido e triste é como se uma parte dele esta morrendo. –disse Lucius de repente.

James tinha ficado amigo do loiro depois de ouvir muitas coisas que o velho tinha feito no ministério da magia. Foi da boca de Lucius que ele ouviu que foi Dumbledore que incriminou Sirius ao ouvir que ele matou Peter Pettigrew, sendo que esse pequeno tinha morrido em um acidente de poções ainda em Hogwarts. E Sirius estava na dupla com Narcisa, sua prima favorita. James queria entender o que Lucius tinha dito.

-Como assim? –perguntou confuso.

-Sou veela e Narcisa não é a minha escolhida, mas me casei com ela a mando de meu velho pai, ele acha que poderia me controlar, mas agora que ele bateu as botas eu posso procurar pelo meu escolhido e Ada dia que passa fico mais fraco, é o mesmo que Harry sente. Deve completar o enlace Severus antes que a coisa toda fique preta. – respondeu Lucius completamente fatigado, ele sabia que estaria perdido se não encontrasse logo seu parceiro de vida.

-Droga, eu queria respeitar a honra de Harry, eu não sou um pederasta!

-Severus quando se trata de alma gêmeas não há nada que se possa fazer. –disse Lucius deprimido.

Severus resolveu ir para Harry, completaria o enlace mesmo não achando que era certo tudo aquilo, ele queria proteger a honra de Harry, mas naquele momento precisava completar algo que ele tinha começado, já tinha começado a retribuir os beijos de Harry. Entrou na biblioteca de Harry, onde viu o aniversariante chorando no colo de Lily.

-Harry. –chamou Severus ajoelhando na frente de Harry.

Lily decidiu deixar os dois sozinhos. Severus puxou Harry para o colo, levou Harry para o quart que dividiam. Harry olhou para o homem que amava lhe levar para o quarto do jeito que ele tinha imaginado varias vezes e estava feliz, mas queria que aquele sonho se realizasse completamente. Quando entraram no quarto, Harry ficou tenso, Severus tinha fechado a porta para que ninguém perturbasse o que ali aconteceria, afinal não sabia se conseguiria ir ate o fim, mas tentaria.

Depositou Harry com cuidado na cama, tirou o terno e pendurou no cabideiro ao lado do guarda-roupa, voltou para Harry tirou os sapatos e meias no caminho, assim que chegou na cama, removeu os sapatos e meias de Harry, olhando nos olhos verdes de Harry.

-Eu queria te proteger Harry, mas Lucius me explicou que se eu não completasse o enlace você poderia morrer. Eu não quero que você morra. Apenas tenha paciência, quero que sinta o que eu sinto por você. Você é jovem devia querer conhecer as coisas da vida, mas agora eu estou para te amar. –disse Severus beijando o rosto de Harry.

-Eu também te amo, mas não acho justo você proteger minha honra, você deve proteger nossa alma daquele velho louco, eu tenho certeza de que algo ele vai aprontar quando estivermos em Hogwarts. –disse Harry atacando os lábios do marido.

Severus retribuiu com cuidado, fazendo Harry se deitar na cama,aos poucos as roupas foram sendo descartadas. Afinal eles não precisavam daquilo no meio do caminho. Severus beijou todo o corpo de Harry, preparou a pequena entrada virgem de Harry, sabia que não entraria tudo. Harry sorriu ao senti seu sonho sendo realizado, e o melhor de tudo é que estava conhecendo a alma de seu marido. Severus se envergonhava, mas ao olhar nos olhos verdes de Harry sabia que estava tudo bem. Logo usou os dedos para preparar bem a entrada virgem de Harry.

Harry gemeu de dor, mas sabia que sua primeira vez ia ser dolorida, só não pensou que fosse tanto. Severus foi devagar ate Harry se acostumar com os dedos intrusos. Logo ouviu o lamurio de luxuria de Harry, nunca pensou que esse som fosse poderoso a ponto de fazer ele ficar completamente duro, nem sua ex-namrada tinha algo como aquilo, sabia que estava feliz com Harry. Logo Harry tinha três dedos em seu interior, Harry olhou nos olhos pretos de Severus sabia que seu marido estava consultando para dor, mas Harry sorriu.

-Acho que estou pronto. Me ame. –pediu Harry para o marido.

-Impaciente, quero ir devagar. –respondeu Severus beijando os lábios de Harry enquanto seu penis penetrava Harry a cada passo.

Harry sentiu a penetração de Severus, sentiu o outro entrando devagar, a cada passo. Harry sabia que Severus queria ser devagar que não valia a pena apresar as coisas, deixou que Severus fosse no rimo dele, pois o mais velho queria respeita sua alma. Severus seguiu beijando o rosto de Harry com carinho, logo soube que estava quase todo dentro de Harry, se afastou para olhar o rosto de Harry.

-Esta tudo bem aí Harry? –perguntou Severus com cuidado.

-Sim estou, isso queima. –respondeu tímido.

-Sim entendo o que você quer dizer, afinal você esta perdendo sua virgindade, mas sabe que eu te amo e te protegerei com minha vida se for preciso. –disse Severus se inclinando e beijando a testa de Harry.

Logo eles estavam numa dinâmica de vai-vem completamente lento, Harry não reclamou, pois sabia que Severus não queria ser brusco em sua primeira vez. Logo os dois estavam abraçados, cansados. Severus puxou Harry para deitar ao seu lado.

-Obrigado. –disse Harry, desenhando no peito de Severus.

-Por quê? –perguntou Severus.

-Cumpriu meu sonho. Por me amar. –respondeu envergonhado

-Não seja cruel consigo Harry, um dia teríamos que fazer essas coisas, eu só queria ter esperado você completar uma idade mais madura. Agora que fizemos, não poderemos fazer em Hogwarts. –disse acariciando os cabelos de Harry.

-Eu sei, mas vai me proteger em Hogwarts? –perguntou com certo medo.

-Claro que sim. Eu quero que você saiba que não deve ouvir tudo o que dizem, não confie nos Weasleys, soube que Dumbledore comprou a família para fingir uma amizade contigo. Saiba que manterei você em contato pelo codinome de Sean Evans ok? –respondeu Severus olhando os olhos verdes de Harry.

-Sean Evans, gostei do nome. –disse Harry sorrindo.

-Não me deixe ciumento, pirralho! –resmungou Severus puxando Harry para seu colo.

Harry sorriu feliz, nunca tinha pensado que Severus fosse ter um humor daqueles, mas por outro lado estava feliz em ter aquele homem só para si. Severus sorriu e beijou a testa de Harry feliz.

-9-1-8-3-7-9-3-2-7-2-9-3-8-

Dois dias depois do aniversario de Harry, o mesmo vinha estudando os livros e sempre que tinha duvidas ele ia para Severus, queria aprender para valer e sempre ajudava o marido quando ele estava no laboratório.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Severus estranhando a entrada de Harry.

-Não. Só estou praticando um pouco em poções. –respondeu indo para um balcão livre para poder praticar sem atrapalhar o marido.

Severus sorriu sabendo que Harry não deixaria que ninguém interferisse em seus estudos, o garoto tinha certeza de que Dumbledore vai fazer de tudo para que ele não seja um menino muito estudioso. Dumbledore não sabia do paradeiro de Harry durante anos e esperava que assim continuasse, ele nunca iria saber onde Harry morava. Ambos já tinham planejado se revelarem quando Lucius estivesse melhor, afinal o outro era um advogado muito melhor que outros bruxos do mundo.

Harry tinha estudado todos os livros do primeiro ano desde que tinha nove anos e sempre procurava conhecer mais. Severus e Lily tinha montado uma biblioteca particular para ele, e assim foi crescendo os livros dentro daquela biblioteca, tinha diversos assuntos, mas a grande maioria era poções e medicina muggle, Harry queria se aprofundar melhor nas duas artes de salvar as pessoas no mundo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

E então chegou o dia de ir para Hogwarts. Harry estava completamente ansioso para começar a aprender mais sobre magia, mas ele tinha aprendido muitas coisas com Severus, Lucius e Tom. Severus tinha ensinado a Harry a arte de fechar a mente e pediu para que o marido nunca deixasse a mente aberta perto de Dumbledore, ele sabia que o velho caduco atacaria sua mente rapidamente e não queria que o menino sofresse nas mãos do caduco. Tom tinha ensinado alguns truques para enganar o velho caduco e Lucius tinha ensinado que nem todas as casa de Hogwarts é do mal e pediu que o menino tomasse cuidado com as coisas e pediu que ouvisse o chapéu seletor quando fosse selecionado e não fazer nada e aceitar seu destino.

Harry soube então que Dumbledore poderia ter enfeitiçado o chapéu quando fosse sua vez de ser selecionado, prestaria a atenção em todas as palavras que o chapéu diria a ele. James estava pronto e disfarçado com um feitiço glamour assim como Lily eles não queria que ninguém pensasse que Harry era um menino de um pai só. Seus irmãos tinha ficado para trás com o padrinho, que não era muito surpreendente sendo Tom Riddle. O mesmo tinha entrado um romance com Madame Pomfrey, ambos tinha percebido que tinha as mesmas paixões, de cuidar do mundo. Tom tinha contado para ela o que Dumbledore tinha feito a respeito de tudo, ela então decidiu que ficaria de olho nas crianças em Hogwarts, sabendo que algo o velho caduco aprontaria.

Então foi momento de se despedir, Harry abraçou os irmãos que ficaria com Tom na mansão escondida, ninguém sabia onde ficava localizada o que era bom. Severus se despediu do marido com um beijo rápido, sabendo que teria que ir mais cedo para Hogwarts, ele queria poder ir de trem com o marido, mas não podia, sendo que ele tinha aceitado muito cedo o cargo de diretor da casa slytherin. Seu filho Joshua ficou com Tom também, sabendo que seu pai não queria ele tão cedo perto do velho caduco como todos chamavam pela casa.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Na estação King Cross Harry viu que muitas pessoas olhavam para os lados querendo saber se Harry Potter iria pegar o trem naquele ano, ele dava graças a Deus a sua mãe por ter tirado aquela cicatriz horrível de sua testa, ele não queria nada vindo do velho caduco. Harry subiu no trem e foi logo puxado por Draco que queria proteger o marido de seu padrinho, como tinha combinado com seu pai e padrinho. Os dois garotos ficaram juntos na mesma cabine, ali conheceram um garoto chamado Noah Lew. Noah sabia que ficaria em Hufflepuff sendo que sua família inteira pertenceu aquela casa e não se importava, mas ele sabia que ficaria amigo dos dois não importava o que.

Hagrid esperava na estação de Hogsmeade pelo alunos novatos, ele tinha certeza de que encontraria Harry ali no meio da multidão era só focar na testa de todos os meninos a procura da cicatriz, ninguém sabia se ele seria ou não parecido com James hoje em dia. James sempre disse ao seu filho que ele era mais parecido com Lily do que com ele, e Harry dava a Merlin que aquilo era melhor do que ser famoso por ser parecido com seu pai. James não se importava com a implicância de Harry, ele sabia que seu filho só queria uma infância normal em Hogwarts. Hagrid ficou espantado quando não encontrou cicatriz em forma de raio na testa de nenhum menino e mandou o alerta para Dumbledore, o mesmo nem podia sair da cadeira naquele momento.

Harry estava deslumbrado com o que via do castelo, ele nunca pensou que seu primeiro ano seria dar um passeio de barco, aquilo era frustrante, ele não gostava de barcos. Odiava. Noah e Draco foram ao lado dele, eles nunca falaram o nome de Harry em voz alta, eles queriam proteger Harry de todos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota autor:**

**Espero que vocês não me matem por demorar a postar a continuação dessa fic... mas a verdade é que comecei a escrever um terror policial que quero publicar e sim finalmente tomando a vergonha na cara e juntando as idéias que tenho por anos e colocar em pratica! Espero que vocês me perdoem se eu demorar a atualizar as fics, mas assim que tiver bastante tempo para elas vou atualizar tudo rapidinho para que eu possa passar meu tempo com Ethan, meu personagem original da tal historia que estou criando!**

**Espíritos perdidos vai entrar na prateleira de vocês garanto!**

**Enfim espero que vocês gostem do capitulo e comentem vou tentar digitar um pouco do quarto capitulo ainda hoje, para caso a idéia não morrer!**

**Ate breve moças!**

**Fui **


	4. Seleção de Casas

**Capitulo três:**

**A seleção de casas**

Harry estava feliz que ninguém percebeu que ele estava no meio da multidão de primeiros anos, ele esperava que Dumbledore não soubesse que ele estava ali, ele queria que todos ficassem espantados com as coisas que poderiam acontecer naquele dia. Ele tinha certeza de que muitas pessoas iriam se perguntar como ele tinha conseguido tirar a cicatriz em forma de raio da testa. Harry não podia perdoar as coisas que Dumbledore tinha feito com ele, antes de começar a viver com a sua suposta tia. Ele tinha odiado sua vida quando ainda estava vivendo lá, ele simplesmente não podia mais confiar mais no velho caduco.

Draco tinha permanecido ao lado de Harry assim como Noah, ninguém queria deixar Harry sozinho, eles não podiam, eram como se sentisse que algo espreitaria Harry a qualquer momento. Sem falar que tinha um caduco que queria machucar Harry ainda mais, eles precisavam saber o que estava acontecendo. Nisso eles viram um menino totalmente pálido demais, Draco tinha percebido que aquele menino estava do mesmo jeito que seu pai, ficou chocado. Draco apertou a mão do garoto, ele queria poder contar ao seu pai que poderia ter achado a outra metade de sua alma gêmea.

— Você está bem? –perguntou baixinho para o menino pálido.

— Sim, eu acho que vou morrer. –disse o menino fungando de medo e tristeza, sua avó não queria que ele fosse para o hospital naquele começo de ano.

— Irei pedir que papai venha, não fique assustado com ele, eu sou Draco Malfoy e seu nome? –perguntou com curiosidade enquanto eles entravam no grande salão.

— Neville Longbottom. –respondeu apertando a mão do outro, ele não se importava quem era o pai do outro, parecia que ele poderia lhe ajudar a melhorar.

Na mesa dos professores estava Severus Snape olhando os alunos novatos, ele tinha visto o garoto pálido ao lado de Draco, ele sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com o menino, depois que a seleção de casas terminasse ele queria que madame Pomfrey examinasse o menino antes que alguma coisa piorasse para ele. Ele tinha quase plena certeza de que aquele menino era a outra metade de Lucius.

Minerva se apresentou para todos os alunos do primeiro ano que estava ali, ela que iria selecionar os alunos para as casas certas, ela olhou nos olhos de cada aluno ali presente, prontos para serem selecionados para determinada casa. Quando terminou de explicar o que aconteceria e quando Dumbledore decidiu explicar as regras logo antes, assim que tudo foi feito ela chamou o primeiro aluno da lista e seguiu assim até que:

— Harry Potter.

Harry olhou para todo mundo, percebeu que todos olhavam expectante para o banquinho onde ele sentaria para ser selecionado para a casa, ele iria fingir que Dumbledore tinha manipulado ele, tinha explicado para Draco antes de saírem do trem que ele teria que fingir que Dumbledore conseguiu manipular ele, mas que nada daquilo seria verdade. Seu amigo estava na casa das cobras como o restante de sua família, Draco não se importou, mas respeitaria todos os passos de Harry, ele sabia que Severus iria fazer alguma coisa para que eles passassem um tempo juntos para estudar. Noah Lew tinha sido selecionado para Hufflepuff.

Harry se sentou no banquinho e ouviu atento o chapéu seletor falar com ele, ele já sabia daquelas coisas pelo seu marido e seus pais assim como por Tom e Lucius, era o chapéu que iria lhe selecionar para uma casa em Hogwarts. Tom disse para que o garoto tomasse o devido cuidado para não deixar que o chapéu manipulasse sua mente. Harry ficou atento no chapéu. Ele tinha percebido um movimento atrás dele, ele sabia que era Dumbledore ouvindo o recado de Hagrid.

— Gryffindor. –disse o chapéu seletor depois de um tempo tentando ler a mente de Harry Potter.

Severus ficou feliz que seu marido estava na casa que ele sabia que Dumbledore queria que ele ficasse, mas ele tinha certeza de que Harry se daria bem em Slytherin, mas não se importava, ele estava feliz de que Harry entendeu o que aconteceria. Logo Neville Longbottom foi selecionado para a mesma casa que Harry. E quando foi a vez do Weasley nenhum deles imaginou que Rony Weasley fosse cair em Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore ficou estupefato com aquilo, era inacreditável que Rony Weasley ficasse na casa amarela, seus irmãos ficaram olhando para o menor de seus irmãos indo para a casa amarela, ninguém conseguia entender como ele tinha se desviado tanto, sabendo que Dumbledore tinha pago o garoto para fingir uma amizade com Harry Potter. Harry, no entanto, estava feliz com aquilo, ele tinha dito para o chapéu seletor que aquele menino era um vigarista e que ele não merecia estar perto dele.

Logo depois seleção de casa acabou, Severus se levantou da mesa dos professores ao ver Neville Longbottom desmaiando. Madame Pomfrey seguiu o exemplo de Severus, ela queria entender o que estava acontecendo com o menino. Severus foi na frente sabendo que era seguido de perto por madame Pomfrey, ele sabia quem era aquele menino, ele só não tinha certeza se Lucius iria aceitar aquilo, sabendo que o menino era jovem e franzino, parecia que estava doente.

Pomfrey examinou o menino com cuidado, ela não queria cometer algo delicado com o menino ao perceber que o menino não tinha tomado uma vacina que todos em Hogwarts tinham que tomar antes de entrarem para estudar. Ela queria ter uma conversa severa com Augusta Longbottom por permitir que Neville viesse para a escola sem ter tomado a devida vacina. Neville acordou desorientado.

— Chame o pai de Draco, ele disse que ele poderia me ajudar. –disse meio grogue, ele não sabia onde estava, mas ele sentia medo de morrer naquele momento.

Severus entendeu, parecia que seu afilhado tinha conversado com o menino antes, acatou a ordem sabendo que não tinham muito tempo, ele não queria que o menino morresse por algo estupido como doença de varíola de dragão. Foi para a lareira e chamou Lucius.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Na mansão Potter os adultos estavam sentados em volta da lareira tentando adivinhar onde as crianças estariam, em que casa estariam e se já teria feito amigos. Lucius estava deitado no encosto do sofá completamente pálido, bem mais. Parecia que tinha chegado o momento da partida do outro.

— Lucius, venha, acho que seu parceiro está morrendo. –disse Severus na lareira.

Lucius olhou sem entender, mas se levantou e apoiou na bengala, ele já não conseguia se manter de pé, ele estava completamente zonzo com as coisas ao seu redor. Tom e James ajudou o amigo chegar perto da lareira onde Severus guiaria o amigo para perto de Neville Longbottom.

Lily ainda não entendia o que tinha acontecido, mas ela esperava que não fosse nada grave, tinha algo que lhe impulsionava a querer proteger o loiro, ela não tinha certeza, mas deixaria aquele assunto para depois, mas que tentaria resolver, ela queria saber o que era aquela sensação em seu peito. Ela esperava sinceramente que o loiro melhorasse, ela queria descobrir o que era aquelas sensações estranhas que sentia sempre que Lucius estava ruim.

-\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Lucius foi colocado numa cama ao lado de Neville Longbottom, Severus e Pomfrey viram como os dois voltavam a ter uma cor no rosto. Draco Malfoy tinha razão ao ver aquilo para Lucius. Lucius por ser mais velho e poderoso de magia olhou para o lado para a cama onde estava deitado um garoto do primeiro ano, ele não sabia quem era, mas parecia que ele era a alma gêmea dele. Olhou com cuidado para o menino.

— O nome dele é Neville Longbottom, ele estava morrendo. –disse Severus que tinha aplicado a vacina na veia de Longbottom.

— Porque alguém faria isso? –perguntou engolindo seco, ele sabia quem era aquele menino.

— Eu não sei, mas pode ter certeza de que seu filho vai querer proteger ele para você. –disse Severus, juntando as camas, para que Neville pudesse se curar mais rápido.

— Draco? –perguntou sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Aparentemente Draco viu o estado dele antes da seleção e contou sobre você. Você sabe o que fazer? –perguntou indo para a porta do quarto privativo onde os dois iriam ficar para se recuperar.

Lucius assentiu, mas ele ainda não sabia nada sobre o garoto, ele queria que o menino soubesse das coisas antes de cometer uma loucura com ele, ele simplesmente não podia sair por aí atacando o seu parceiro de vida, ele queria que as coisas fossem como elas são. Puxou o garoto com cuidado para deitar em seu peito para que o vínculo se estabelecesse, ele sabia que o garoto iria querer completar o vínculo com ele quando soubesse das coisas, mas por hora ele queria proteger o menino.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Naquela noite os alunos novos seguiram os alunos residentes, Harry viu os gêmeos Weasleys jogando um olhar mortal para Rony que seguia os alunos da casa amarela por uma direção diferente, Harry não se importava, ele disse para o chapéu seletor que se Dumbledore quisesse que o menino fosse selecionado de novo que era para continuar dizendo que ele pertencia realmente na casa amarela. Ele esperava que seus amigos estivessem bem, mesmo estão em casas diferentes. Noah estava em Hufflepuff e poderia estar de olho no Weasley para ele. Draco estava em Slytherin na casa em que seu marido era chefe, ele sabia que o Draco poderia confiar em seu marido.

Naquela noite Harry se deitou numa cama ao lado da cama de Neville Longbottom, ele esperava que o menino estivesse bem, ele sabia que seu marido iria fazer de tudo para curar a doença que acometia Neville Longbottom, ele sentia que alguém tinha manipulado as vacinas que o menino tomou antes de entrar para Hogwarts, ele esperava que o menino sobrevivesse, ele não perdoaria Dumbledore se realmente fosse ele que estivesse brincando com a magia do menino.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Na enfermaria Lucius sentia o menino se mexendo em seus braços, soltou um pouco o aperto, ele não queria machucar o menino. Ficou atento para que o menino acordasse, ele queria esclarecer as coisas para o jovem, queria que o menino soubesse de tudo o que poderia acontecer com eles, precisava informar o menino que ele não iria abusar dele.

Neville levantou seu rosto, ele sabia que estava sendo abraçado por alguém, assim que olhou para o rosto da pessoa soube que estava vendo Lucius Malfoy, pai de Draco Malfoy. Ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo com ele, porque se sentia doente isso e aquilo, ele não era assim antes de vir para Hogwarts.

— Olá. –disse o garoto incerto como agir naquele momento.

— Olá, meu nome é Lucius, e obviamente que explicarei porque estamos deitados na mesma cama, não se assuste, não abusei de você. Nunca abusaria. –disse esfregando as costas de Neville que estremecia de medo.

— O que aconteceu? –perguntou curioso se afastando um pouco ele queria olhar para aquele homem.

— Sou um veela e você é meu parceiro de vida pelo que parece, está se sentindo melhor? –perguntou com curiosidade.

— Sim, não sinto mais a vontade de querer morrer. –respondeu olhando para as mãos, ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer naqueles momentos.

— Preciso fazer essa pergunta para você. Você quer ter um enlace comigo? –perguntou Lucius com cuidado para o menino, ele não queria acabar ferindo o jovem.

Neville se sentou na cama, ele precisava saber o que era aquelas coisas que sentia pelo pai de Draco, ele jamais se sentiu assim em toda sua curta vida, ele simplesmente não sabia como lidar com aquilo ainda, parecia diferente de tudo o que imaginou que sentiria. Ele sabia que sendo parceiro de vida de um veela, era capaz de matar o mais velho e ele junto, ele não queria correr aquele risco desnecessário, ele queria ter uma vida, queria ser amado, mas parecia que sua avó não lhe amava.

Se aproximou do homem loiro e se escondeu no peito dele, ele não queria desistir daquilo tão cedo. Lucius abraçou o jovem, ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas ele protegeria o jovem de qualquer coisa que tivesse atormentando ele, ele queria que o menino confiasse nele, se abrisse com ele quando necessário, ele queria mostrar que estava ali para ele.

— Você sabe que pode se abrir comigo, não é? –perguntou esfregando as costas do outro para que ele se acalmasse.

— Sim, eu só queria que minha vó me amasse. –respondeu triste, ele odiava aquelas coisas, ele era um menino que merecia ser amado.

— O que aconteceu? –perguntou sem entender, ele não podia deixar de se perguntar o que Augusta Longbottom tinha feito com o jovem neto.

— Ela me culpa pela morte de meu pai. –respondeu chateado, ele nunca gostou das experiências que sua vó fazia nele quando jovem.

Lucius não podia acreditar no que ouvia, abraçou mais o jovem em seus braços, ele não deixaria que a vó do outro machucasse o jovem daquele jeito, ele não merecia ouvir essas coisas. Ele pediu que Neville contasse tudo para ele, ele queria saber o que mais Augusta tinha feito para ele, ele queria cuidar do menino, protege-lo.

— Você não tem nada a ver com a morte de seu pai, mas sim certos bruxos das trevas. Nós não sabemos quem é, mas no natal eu quero que você venha para casa de Harry Potter, explicaremos as coisas para você, tudo bem? –perguntou se afastando um pouco para olhar nos olhos do jovem.

— Ok, mas acho que vovó não vai deixar eu ir…

— Eu terei uma conversa séria com sua vó, não se preocupe, não vou matá-la. –respondeu beijando a testa de Neville.

— Obrigado. –disse voltando a se esconder no peito do loiro.

=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=

**Nota autor:**

**Mais um capítulo na área... espero que vocês gostem!**

**E comentem claro!**

**Até breve!**


End file.
